


Only Love

by squizzybean



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: 'Only Love' is a song by PVRIS that i HIGHLY recommend, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Smut, basically the band she's in is pvris but pvris doesn't exist in this world it's just her band, but that's not rlly important yet?, i've had this oc for like a year and finally wrote her!, still learning to write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squizzybean/pseuds/squizzybean
Summary: A series of Alex and Bella one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is similar to the plot of “My Propeller” by movedyourchair505 (Sarah) on tumblr. That is because I’m the person who requested it (my reasons for not writing it by myself until now is because I needed more practice writing smut and I still needed to develop Bella’s character). Sarah’s work is really good so I highly suggest checking out her blog!

Sleepovers were nothing new to Alex Turner and Bella Rendon.

The two had known each other since they were only 8 years old, having met because they lived in the same neighborhood. It was now the summer of 2005, and Arctic Monkeys had just been signed to Domino; and Bella could not be more proud of her best friend. At this point in time, Alex was 19 and Bella, being born roughly seven months later, was 18. They had sleepovers growing up, but they were constantly monitored by their parents -- especially as they got older -- but this was the first time they would be having a sleepover while living on their own.

After finishing college to begin her knowledge of doing professional makeup, Bella enrolled in a cosmetology school in her home city and soon found an affordable flat nearby. She was able to find another student, who came all the way from California a few years prior, who needed to rent a place. This Californian’s name was Carolina Montez, but she went by Callie. Callie would become the drummer of Bella’s band way later in life.

Callie was not home on this particular evening, as she was spending the night with her girlfriend, and Bella saw this as a good opportunity to invite Alex over to spend the night. He gladly accepted her invitation, and by the late night, they had already watched a movie or two and ate their weight in pizza.

And now came the part that used to make Bella -- and, unbeknownst to her, Alex as well -- blush as teenagers. Bella had developed a small crush on Alex when she was 13, and she almost started crying the first time he slept over after she discovered her feelings. As for Alex, his feelings for Bella first appeared when he was 17; and the first time they had a sleepover after this discovery, he had a dream that night that he would never actually want tell anyone (except, maybe, Matt) about. But over time, to keep their love for one another hidden, they continued to have sleepovers and eventually felt numb towards the anxiousness.

It was about one in the morning when the two decided to finally go to sleep; but Bella was having trouble. “Of course I get horny. Of course,” she cursed at herself in her head, knowing that there was no unsuspicious way she could solve the problem, except for leaving the room, but she would very easily wake up her best friend who she assumed was sleeping.

In reality, Alex was not sleeping, but he had almost fallen asleep when he noticed his best friend squirming a bit in her spot. “Bella?” he whispered. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know why I can’t sleep,” she lied. Her voice was very contrasted from Alex’s. While her mother, like herself, was born and raised in Sheffield, her father was Tex-Mex through and through. As she grew up, more and more kids would make fun of her for the way she talked, saying that it sounded like an English person trying to impersonate an American. She pronounced some words one way, and other words another way and she used a mix of slang that she learned from both of her parents. But Alex found the way she spoke adorable, and would constantly reassure her that she sounded fine.

“Are you just not tired? Do you want me to stay up with you?” he offered.

“Er, no. It’s fine. I didn’t mean to wake you,” she apologized and turned to face him. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be ok.”

“I weren’t even asleep, really,” he mumbled. “Really, are you ok?”

“Alright, look. I’m gonna tell you why I can’t sleep, and it’s kinda embarrassing; but to be fair, you tried to give me and the boys a summary of how you lost your virginity a while back,” she grumbled, cringing at the memory of the rundown of the sexual experience while simultaneously wishing that the two friends would have lost their virginities to each other.

He chuckled. “Yeah, sorry about that. But really, what’s wrong?”

“I… I’m horny.”

He stayed quiet for a second, not really knowing what do say to Bella; but something within him sparked. Images of Bella touching herself while lying right next to him started running through his mind, making it impossible to form a coherent sentence. “Alright… uh… do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?”

“I don’t want to kick you out just because I’m horny, Al,” she said, forcing a small laugh to try to lighten the mood. It was so hard to think straight with the boy she liked right next to her -- she could hardly suppress her arousing thoughts, and instead, thoughts of Alex reaching over to shove his hand down her sleep-shorts and touching her infested her mind. “I’ll be ok. It’ll go away eventually.”

“I don’t mind if you want to solve the problem, Bella,” he said, his voice unintentionally dropping a bit lower. Bella took note of what he said and how he said it.

“He couldn’t possibly…?” she asked herself. “Wait a minute… Alexander Turner… Are you turned on right now?” she said, making sure it sounded as if she were teasing him -- in the case that she got turned down, she could convince him that she was only joking with him.

“Would you be weirded out if I said I am?” he inquired, looking away from his best friend, not being able to bear the possible look of disgust she could give him.

“I… no. I mean, I told you I was…” she trailed off as their eyes met. “H-how about I make a proposal -- and feel free to turn it down -- we solve the problem… together?” she suggested. “I’m not suggesting we have sex -- you know I’m not ready for that. But like… we masturbate... together? I dunno, it was a weird idea-”

“I think that sounds… really fuckin’ nice,” he said. They were still looking directly at each other, Bella looking away for a moment when she felt herself blush.

“So you actually want to?” she questioned, her eyes wide in shock as she returned her focus back to him.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Bella turned onto her back, staring up at the plain white popcorn ceiling of her room, and took a deep breath. She slowly inched her hand down her body -- unsure if it was to tease herself or if it was to stall because she was nervous. Her fingers finally slipped under both her underwear and her shorts down to her slit to gather some of her wetness, and she shuddered as she discovered that she was absolutely soaking. She dragged her fingers back up to her clit and began rubbing small, slow circles on it.

Meanwhile, Alex started palming himself through his boxers, already a little hard from the naughty thoughts of Bella that kept running through his mind -- the thoughts of her touching herself, this time without her clothes and the darkness of her room hiding her body, and moaning his name. The situation he was in was so surreal, and he couldn’t believe this was actually happening; if anything, he had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t another wet dream about his best friend creeping into his mind. He finally moved his hand into his boxers to start stroking his cock, focusing on the small moans Bella would let out every few seconds.

Throughout their time lying next to each other, touching each other beside their best friend (and crush), Bella could not help but scream in her own mind, wondering what the hell it was that had gotten into both of them to encourage them to actually do this. One minute, they were just trying to get some sleep after a long afternoon of food and movies; and the next, they were getting off together. It was all so surreal to her -- to both of them.

Bella turned her head to catch a glimpse at Alex. He had his eyes shut, mouth agape just a bit to let out the low moans and deep breaths. She let he eyes trail down, seeing that he had the duvet pushed below his thighs and his underwear and pajama pants were pushed down, too. She looked back up to make sure his eyes were still closed, then returned her eyes to watch as he stroked his cock. “Holy fuck. He’s huge,” Bella thought to herself. She took her gaze off of Alex before he opened his eyes and caught her staring at him.

Alex was lost in his thoughts, though, imagining the two of them going further. He imagined his hand replacing her own in touching herself, climbing on top of her and leaving hickies on her chest as he fingered her, then eventually replacing his fingers with his cock and taking in how tight and wet she felt around him. It was risky to be thinking of his best friend while she was right next to him, but he presumed that she was also lost in her own little world of fantasies.

“I wonder if she’s thinking the same thing…” he thought to himself.

She was. Now that she had seen his cock, she could only think of what it would feel like inside of her. As of now, she was so tight that she could only fit two fingers inside of herself; Alex fucking her would be quite the stretch, but would probably feel so good. These thoughts made her even more wet than she was before -- so wet that she could hear the sound of her fingers impaling her soaking heat. There was no way Alex wouldn’t hear it.

He did hear, and he allowed a low moan to escape his lips. This was all too much for him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Neither of them were very quiet at this point, whispering obscenities, Bella letting out small, high-pitched whimpers, and Alex responding with low, soft moans.

Bella was the first to reach her climax. She soon felt the very familiar knot in her stomach, but she didn’t want to finish. Not only was this situation too good to be true, but she was also terrified of what would happen once it was over. Would anything with Alex ever be the same? But the knot started to build and build and build, and she soon felt her release, moaning loudly, her back arching off of her bed.

The sounds she let out caused Alex to be sent over the edge, and not long after she finished, Alex felt his orgasm nearing. He began to quickly stroke his cock, turning to see that Bella was in fact watching the movements of his hand wrapped around his member. They both blushed when their eyes met, but Bella soon returned to watching him jerk off, and Alex followed her line of sight to watch himself. He threw his head back against her pillow and he came, thick ribbons of white shooting from his cock, covering his stomach and hand.

“Holy shit that was hot,” Bella thought to herself, completely stunned by what she just witnessed. “Erm, do you want some tissues? To clean up? Maybe some water, too?” she offered, trying to revert things back to normal as soon as possible in order to not face the repercussions of her initial horniness.

“Both sound good. Thanks, love,” he said, watching as she got up off the bed and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. She picked up the box, warning Alex that she would toss it to him, then threw it in his direction for him to catch. One he caught it, she left her bedroom to walk across the apartment to the kitchen to grab some water.

She had to take a moment to just lean against the wall and catch her breath, still reeling from what happened only a few minutes before. “Did I really just masturbate with my best friend?” she muttered to herself, burying her face in her palms and grunting. “I’ll never get over this, will I?” She ran her fingers through her wavy hair, the back of which was frizzy and tangled from writhing in her bed, and pushed herself off of the wall next to the refrigerator. She didn’t really know how long she had been taking until she heard the soft sounds of someone approaching her.

“Are you alright, love?” Alex asked, leaning against one of the kitchen counters, yawning.

“Y-yeah… just…” she trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. “You’re not gonna tell anybody that this happened, yeah? I promise I won’t,” she looked up at him, biting her lip. While Bella asked that to make sure he didn’t figure out how truly flustered she was by the situation, she really was nervous that people would find out. She would never be able to survive the teasing that their friends would provide.

“Of course not,” Alex said, lazily smiling at her. He watched as she grabbed two glasses from a cabinet and filled them with ice and water. She handed him one and they both returned to her bedroom.

They both slept soundly that night, but it certainly wasn’t a dreamless night.


	2. Chapter 2

The actions that took place at that sleepover did nothing to affect their friendship; if anything, Alex and Bella acted as if nothing happened. But neither of them had forgotten it happened. It had them both reeling for the weeks to come, though they would never let the other know that until later. Instead, they both secretly fantasized about each other, touching themselves at the memory of what had happened that night.

Bella was nervous as all hell. It had been a few weeks since she had invited Alex over for a sleepover, as he was both busy in the studio working on Arctic Monkeys’ debut album, and she just wasn’t sure if she could handle having him over ever again. But once again, Callie wasn’t home and Alex wouldn’t be in the studio. She had to bite the bullet.

She almost jumped up out of her spot on her couch -- where she had been watching reruns of some 90s sitcom -- when she heard the knocks on her door. After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turned off the TV, stood up, and walked to open the door for Alex.

“Hey,” she said, reaching out to give him a hug. She smiled when she felt Alex wrap his arms around her waist, yet she felt another wave of anxiety rush through her. Pulling away, she tried to strike up conversation to lower her stress levels. “How has stuff been in the studio?”

“Really good. I need to take you to play you some demos. I’m really excited to play you summat,” Alex beamed. He was relieved when Bella didn’t immediately bring up the actions that took place in her apartment the last time he was there, and he hoped she felt the same dread towards the subject that he did. But he still curious about if it affected her in the same way it affected him.

“I’m really excited to hear them,” Bella smiled in return. She was already feeling a lot more relaxed than she had when he initially arrived. 

But her inner peace was disrupted after a few minutes of small talk when he brought up a certain incident she never really wanted to think about again.

“Bella…” he started, trying to think of a way to say it before sighing and deciding to just be blunt about it. “Did you not invited me over for a while because of… what happened last time?”

Bella was speechless for a bit, trying to figure out how to answer his question. “I…”

“You can be honest with me, love. I won’t be mad,” he said, flashing her a small smile. He wasn’t lying to her -- within the decade that they had known each other, he hardly ever got mad at her. And she knew that. So why was she so nervous?

She bit her lip, looking down at her fingers that were furiously tapping on her thigh -- it a nervous tick that Alex knew all too well, yet she couldn’t seem to stop it.

“Bella,” he said softly. “You don’t have to be nervous. It’s just me.” What the hell could have been making her so nervous?

“It… isn’t necessarily the reason I haven’t had you over. I know you’ve been busy in the studio. I was still quite nervous to have you over. Just unsure of if we would talk about it. Stuff like that can ruin friendships and I was nervous you’d distance yourself. I guess by trying to prevent you distancing yourself from me, I distanced myself from you.”

“You’re still my best mate, Bella,” Alex said, taking her shaking hand in his. “Do… you regret it?” He wasn’t sure if he himself did. On one hand, he thought he’d never get to be in any sort of sexual position with the girl he loved; on the other hand, the memories of that night, including the thoughts that came with it, constantly infested his thoughts to the point where he was touching himself almost every night to the thought of it.

Bella was in the same boat he was. It was the most courage she had felt in a while, but she was upset it was only a result of their close friendship rather than romantic interest. “No. Well, I mean, kinda? It was definitely the closest thing I’ve ever had to sexual contact… but that’s the problem.”

“What?” he questioned, confused as to what she meant. Alex knew Bella had never had sex before, and she hardly talked about her own feelings about that stuff. Had she finally considered having sex -- just to see what it was like -- and would make the sudden move and straddle him, whispering about how much she wanted him to be her first -- just like she did in his dreams?

“It made me start thinking,” she confessed. “I mean I’m almost 19 and the furthest I’ve ever gone with anyone is making out with some guy at one of Helders' parties in Year 10,” she started. Alex internally chuckled at the memory of Bella calling him the next day and raving about the experience. “I never really thought about it before, but now I know I’m actually ready for that step. I just wish I had a guy in my life that I could do it with.”

Alex had to take a moment to process what she said. If she wasn’t going to make the first move, then he would. “You do.”

“What do you mean?” Bella asked, finally being able to look at him.

“I’ll do it with you.”

Bella’s eyes widened. As much as she wanted him to be her first time, she wasn’t sure if she could actually handle it. No strings attached. There was no way she could handle it. “You don’t have to, Al.”

“I know. But I know you better than anyone else. And we’ve already wanked together. You’ve seen my dick. I promise you that I’ll be careful,” he said, this time holding both of her hands and giving them a slight, reassuring squeeze.

That’s when Bella remembered that she had, in fact, seen his dick. And it was huge. It would probably hurt like hell, but also made her want him even more. “I… Ok. Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, ensuring that she really did want this. As much as he wanted her, he wanted to make sure she was really ok with this.

She didn’t say anything, she just nodded and leaned in to kiss him. After nearly six years of wanting to kiss him, she was finally able to; and his lips against hers felt better than she could have ever imagined. Alex let go of her hands and let one of them snake around her waist and the other rest on her upper thigh, and Bella had placed one hand on his chest and the other wrapped around his neck.

Bella opened her mouth a bit, inviting him to let his tongue enter her mouth. He accepted this invitation and slipped his tongue in. He felt his face heat up, not entirely believing this was actually happening to him, but he sure as hell wanted to enjoy it while it was happening because he was sure this would never happen between them again.

He pulled away after a few moments, then stood up and held his hand out to help her up. When she looked up in confusion, and slight disappointment, he smiled down at her and said, “I’m not letting your first time be on a couch. Let’s go to your room.” She grinned and took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled up by him, and they hurried off to her bedroom.

Alex was soon on top of her on her bed, one hand beside her to hold himself up, the other resting on her waist, playing with the waistband of her grey joggers, his tongue dancing with Bella’s as they feverishly kissed. Bella moved her hands from around his neck to try to push his t-shirt up, exposing the pale skin of his stomach. He pulled away from her to sit up on his knees to straddle her as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor beside the bed before doing the same to her.

“Can I, er, take your bra off?” he asked looking down at her exposed stomach and covered chest. She nodded and sat up, kissing him as he unhooked the clips on the back of the garment, letting it slip down her shoulders then pulling it away from her to discard alongside the rest of their clothes before resuming their position. His hand made its way between her legs and started to lightly rub her clit through her underwear. Bella’s soft hands grabbed at Alex’s biceps, her medium-length nails creating crescent-shaped indents in his smooth skin, and she released a loud moan.

“That feel good, love?” Alex already knew the answer to that question, and Bella knew that he knew -- he just wanted to hear her say it.

“F-fuck. Yes,” she whimpered, throwing her head back further into the pillow beneath it. She realized that her grip on Alex’s arms had tightened, so she let go and instead decided to let her right hand trail down his chest and abdomen all the way down to his hips, her shaky fingers undoing his belt; she then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, barely able to complete her actions because once Alex slipped his hand beneath the elastic band of her cotton underwear, she momentarily lost control of her body.

“Are you alright with this?” Alex asked, his fingers dangerously close to her heat. She could barely speak, so distracted by the placement of his hand that she let out a shaky sigh and nodded. He moved his hand downwards and grinned when he discovered just how wet she was, then teased her opening by tracing a circle around it before pushing his middle finger inside of her. Bella cried out, her back arching up slightly, her hands placing themselves on his biceps and creating small craters in his skin once again.

“Holy shit,” she sighed.

“Does that feel good, love?” he asked, chuckling. They both knew that he already knew the answer to his question and was simply teasing her.

“What do you think?” she asked, trying to return the teasing tone, but she was interrupted by Alex pushing another finger in. “Ohhhh, you son-of-a-bitch,” she groaned as she leaned up to kiss him again, trying to distract herself so she can finally push his jeans down, along with his boxers. After a moment of hesitation, she reached down to wrap her hand around his semi-hard member and began to stroke it slowly.

“Fuck,” Alex mumbled against her lips. It had been a while since Alex had been with anyone. He had dated briefly earlier in the year, but they only slept together once, and before then, he had had a few hookups after shows here and there. But he felt absolutely head-over-heels for Bella. She was always gorgeous to him, but now he knew what pretty much every inch of her looked like. Almost. Except for one thing.

He pulled his hand away from her, making her whine and pout at him. Chuckling, he sat up to straddle her again before hooking his fingers on the sides of her underwear; she looked up at him with wide eyes as he pulled her underwear down. Now he had seen every inch of her.

Alex took this moment to pull his jeans and boxers down. Bella just stared at him. “Holy shit, he’s so hot,” she thought to herself. But she had to snap out of it when he began to climb on top of her again.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

She let out a shaky breath, trying to force her nervousness to flee her body. “Yeah.”

He lined himself up with her entrance, and she immediately tensed up. “Relax, love. It’ll be ok. Just let me know if you want me to stop, alright?” he asked.

“I will,” she reassured him, trying to relax her body. She soon felt the tip of his cock start to push through her tight entrance and she let out a high-pitched whine, her eyes tearing up against her will. Alex looked at her with concern and was about to ask her if she was ok, but she just shook her head and told him, “I’m ok. Keep going.” He looked uneasy about it, but obliged and kept pushing his hips forwards to meet hers. After slowly pushing, their hips finally met and they both sighed in unison, causing them to giggle.

“Are you alright?” asked Alex. She felt so tight around his thick cock and it felt incredible to him, but he wasn’t going to go any further if she responded negatively.

Bella’s body was on overdrive. She felt uncomfortable and in pain; yet, at the same time, she felt a pleasure that she never had experienced before. She nodded, attempting to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” he said as he noticed the tears forming.

She shook her head. “Al, I’ll be ok. I trust you.”

He decided to try to pull out of her, and he buried his head his neck to press light kisses on her skin in an attempt to comfort her. She hissed as he pulled out, causing him to stop in his tracks, but she only kept reassuring him and telling him to continue. Once he had pulled out completely, he pushed back in. Bella was still very tense and clearly in discomfort; but no matter what, she told him to press on.

After this pattern repeated a couple more times, the pain had finally subsided and Bella let out a small moan, much like the one she let out the last time he was here. Alex was immediately taken back to the first time they were in a sexual situation together and reveled in the fact that his fantasy had finally come true. She felt better than he could have ever imagined. He pulled his lips away from her neck and placed them on hers.

“How do you feel, love?” he asked, barely able to form a complete sentence because of how incredible she made him feel.

She stumbled a bit on her words, a moan interrupting her whenever she tried to speak. “F-fuck. It feels so good. Don’t stop.”

“You feel so good, Bella,” Alex moaned, moving his hips against her own. “So fuckin’ tight.” He continued to thrust in and out of her wet heat, one of hands grabbing at the soft, pale skin of her upper thigh near her ass. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but he wished it would never end. He had wished to be Bella’s boyfriend for a couple of years now; but now that he had this experience with her, he had to figure out a way to make her his.

Bella was still in shock that this was actually happening to her. She had spent many late nights for the past few years imagining being in any sort of situation like this with Alex. She didn’t want this to end. The way she felt as he stretched her out was indescribable.

She felt a familiar knot in her stomach, but the pleasure she felt was better than anything she had ever felt before. “Al… Al, I’m close,” she whined.

“Me too,” he groaned, leaning down to kiss her neck.

“Oh, god!” she exclaimed as she came, her back arching off of the bed towards Alex. He pulled out of her, because as much as they both wanted him to cum inside of her, neither of them exactly wanted to deal with those consequences, and she quickly wrapped her hand around his cock and quickly began to stroke him.

“Fuck,” he muttered, watching the quick motions of her hand around him. “Don’t stop.” His words encouraged her and she picked up the speed.

“Cum for me, Alex,” she said to him. She watched as he came undone and released all over her abdomen, shouting profanities and moaning as she milked him, making sure he released everything because she didn’t want it to be over. After taking a moment to come down from his high, he climbed off of her and walked across to the desk that held the tissue box that she had tossed to him the last time they were in her room. He grabbed it and took it to her, then climbed back into the bed next to her.

“That was… damn,” Bella sighed, grabbing a few tissues to wipe his cum off of her stomach.

“Yeah… I reckon we should do this more often,” Alex said.

“You… what?” she questioned, turning to look at him in confusion. Against her own will, she began to get her hopes up. “Does he actually like me?” she asked herself, butterflies beginning to flutter within her gut.

“Would you ever consider being friends with benefits?” he asked her, sitting up, scratching the nape of his neck.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach become more frantic, but she was also overcome with sadness. “I don’t think I would be able to handle that, Al.” Bella stared up at her ceiling, currently unable to look at him. All she could do was tell him. She was unsure of how to go about it, but there was something telling her that this was the right moment. “I…”

“What do you mean? Are you ok?” he asked, looking at her with concern.

“I don’t think I could handle constantly having sex with the guy I’ve been in love with since I was 13 knowing that there’s no feelings involved,” she admitted.

“You… you’re in love with me?” Alex asked, taking notice of how Bella’s body tensed up as she spoke.

“I… yeah. I have for a while now. I just didn’t know how to tell you,” she said, turning her head to the side to avoid seeing him within her peripheral vision.

Alex frowned when she turned away from him, trying to work up the courage to tell her he felt the same -- he was unsure as to why he was so nervous, considering Bella had already made the first move and there wasn’t any doubt about how the situation would end. “Bella… I… feel the same.”

She shot up from her spot and looked at him with wide eyes. “You do?” She felt her heart rate go up again and she felt warm all over.

“Yeah. For a while, now. Since we finished school,” he said. “So, uh, do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

She chuckled, looking at her surroundings. What a way to be asked out -- fresh after her first orgasm caused by another person in the late afternoon. “Of course I do, Alexander.” She leaned over and kissed him softly. “So, do you wanna go for a second round. Tha knows, as boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

He laughed at his new girlfriend’s dorkiness and gave her a quick kiss before lightly pushing her back down and getting on top of her once again, shuddering when he felt her fingers wrap around his cock and slowly stroking to get him hard again. “I love you so much,” he said before letting out and soft moan and reaching his hand to lightly tease her clit.

She was still a little sensitive from her orgasm, but she would have been lying if she said she didn’t like the slight overstimulation. She kissed the tip of his nose before letting out a shaky sigh. “And I love you.”


End file.
